Digimon ZOMBIES (piloto)
by SYD BARRETT POWALSKY
Summary: Todo empezo por un gran estruendo en el cielo, un extraño ser sale de la tierra y convierte a los digimons en zombies muy hambrientos con sed de sangre...este ya no es el mundo de digimon digital monster...este ya es el mundo de digimon...ZOMBIES!
1. CONTAGIO PARTE 1

**DIGIMON ZOMBIES (temporada 0)**

**Disclaimer: **

**digimòn no me pertenece le pertenece a Akiyoshi hongo, todos los derechos reservados...**

**Capitulo 1: CONTAGIO parte 1...**

**Tokio japon: 3 horas despues de la infecciòn...**

En los aires, ya hacia a una herida angewomon con dificultad para volar llegando a casa donde esta t.k y kari ya que algo raro pasa en la ciudad y ellos dos decidieròn que se quedaran para que no corrieran peligor alguno...

-todos...estan bien?- preguntaba la chica angel con dificultad

-anwegomon!- decia kari con mucha impreciòn ya que veia casi todo su cuerpo y las alas manchadas de sangre

-que te ha pasado y angemon?- preguntaba un preocupado t.k abrazando a kari..

-el se quedo a pelear, me dijo que me fuera de ahi ya que wargreymon me mordio y me estoy empezando a sentir mal- decia angewomon parandose con dificultad y se apollaba en la pared

-oh dios deja voy por el botiquin de emergencia- decia tk que hiba rumbo al baño

-entonces todo lo que dicen en la tele es verdad?- preguntaba kari muy espantada -los demas digimons estan atancando a los demas y a las personas...comiendoselas?

-si...- se quejaba mucho - intente hablar con los que pude pero ellos simplemente me atacaròn y los demas igual y con duras penas pude salir de ahi- se agarraba parte de las costillas

-creo...creo que mejor sera que me valla, odio pensar asi-

kari se quedo en estado de shock al escuchar eso a lo que respondio con una profunda tristeza casi con lagrimas ya derramandole...

-si es asi? entonces vete, tengo mucho miedo ya que nunca he visto algo asi- decia trizte y a la vez espantada kari

-AAAARRGGGGG!- gritaba angewomon inclinandose, agarrandose la panza y vomitando sangre

-ANGEWOMON!- gritaba a la vez kari corriendo a socorrerla

llega kari con angewomon se inclina y la abraza con todas sus fuerzaz y empezo a llorar

-mi querida, mi angewomon que te han hecho?- decia esto muy desconsolada

-mi estomago...estoy empezando a... a... sentir...el HAMBRE!- al momento que grito esto, angewomon se le cae una parte de su mascara dejando notar uno de sus ojos completamente en blanco y su boca ya no tenia labios al contrario se le notaban sus dientes y empezo a atacar a kari

-NO NO ANGEWO...AAHHHHH NOOOOO PARAAAA!- gritaba con dolor kari

-que pasa...ANGEWOMON QUE HICISTE!?- preguntaba asustado tk viendo como angewomon deboraba a kari

-ve..vete.. escon...dete...- decia kari con poca fuerza y voltea angewomon a t.k, mientras que en la tele pasaban a todos los digimons, desatando el caos y destrucciòn y devorandose a gente y entre si.

**En la orbita del planeta**

Se encontraba una nave espacial muy grande y en ella estaba tripulada por boltmon y andromon que estaban viendo por la computadora principal de como la tierra se esta cayendo al fondo del abismo...

-diablos...que he hecho?- decia boltmon agachando su cabeza y cubriendose las manos

-no es su culpa señor- decia andromon tratando de tranquilizarlo -no sabiamos de lo peligroso que seria, solo les dimos a los de nuestra especie la oportunidad de pelar-

-no pongas excusas andromon- alzaba su cabeza hacia andromon -que no ves lo que pasa alla abajo?, hemos condenado todo el mundo gracias a esa criatura- lo decia muy enojado boltmon

-no espera, tal vez...tal vez si puderamos, si eso seria lo correcto no hay tiempo para enojarse, debemos actuar si eso seria lo correcto rescatar a los que sobreviven aun podriamos salir de esta- decia bol viendo a la pantalla

**Tokio...4 horas despues de la infecciòn...**

Por los aires surcaba angemon con todo su traje balco manchado de sangre y unas cuantas heridas pero nada grave hiba a toda velocidad hacia la casa de tk y kari y encuentra a angewomon a gatas comiendo algo o mas bien a alguien...

-oye angewomon, estan todos bien? donde estan kari y t.k- decia angemon adentrandose por la ventana y viendo a angewomon a gatas...

-no, alejate de mi...no hay lo suficiente para ti y todo es mio, no lo pieso compartir es mio solo mio- le respondia angewomon pero con una voz asi como ronca y aguda

al escuchar estos angemon se queda impactado por que angewomon se quito de donde estaba y ve a los cuerpos de kari y tk mutilados y sin vida manchados de sangre..

-oohhh dios, kari?, tk? angewomon que has hecho?- decia angemon muy espantado y en estado de shock

-no me veas- decia angewomon volteando a angemon

-NO ME VEAS!- grita y se le avalanza a angemon haciendo que calleran a la calle el en el suelo y angewomon arriba de el...

-que te pasa?, quien te hizo esto amor?- por que?- preguntaba muy espantado a angewomon

-callate y muere perro- le respondia angewomon a punto de morder a angemon

y antes de que lo mordiera angewomon es atacada por la espalda por lilymon que tambien estaba manchada por las peleas contra los zombies...

-ella ya no es a la mujer que amaste, ayudame a matarla- decia lilymon apuntandole con su cañon de flor a angewomon que estaba incorporandose por el golpe

-a...a.. matarla?- preguntaba angemon aun en estado de shock -no.. no puedo- y agachaba su cabeza

lilymon se enoja por eso y le da la espalda a angewomon y se enfurece con angemon..

-POR DIOS ANGEMON ELLA YA NO ES...AARRRGGHH!- por darle la espalda es mordida por el cuello por angewomon y la empezo a comersela

-no no noooo por que?!- salia huyendo angemon de ahi para no mirar el macabro acto por angewomon

**En otro lugar de tokio...**

**-**ALTO!- gritaba wargreymon ya zombificado hacia a los demas digimons infectados que estaban acribillando a gente y digimones inocentes

todos se detienen y voltean hacia wargreymon que estaba arriba de una casa casi en llamas..

-detenganse por un momento, miranos ya vimos lo que estamos haciendo? el habre se ah hido por ahora, no podemos seguir con esto podemos ser curados, podemos detener toda esta locura-

Los demas se miraron a si mismos y luego le regresaròn la mirada a wargreymon..

-necetimos reagruparnos y hablar sobre esto- volaba hacia otra parte y todos los demas hicieròn lo mismo

**En los limites de tokio...**

En medio de una batalla gallartmon, sakuyamon, megagargomon y beelzemon peleaban contra digimons infectados para proteger a personas sobrevientes que estaban atras de los 4 combatientes...

-tomaròn a justimon, lo devoraron, lo cortaròn en mil pedazos - decia sakuyamon protegiendo a la gente de un despiadado metalseadron y cuantos digimons

-concentrate en la batalla rika, no puedo contenerlos a todos- decia megagargomon peleando contra dokugumon

-cualquier ataque que hagamos no los detienen, aun siguen llegando mas y mas pero pase lo que pase debemos proteger a estas personas- decia gallantmon combatiendo contra diaboromon

por nùmero los superaban haciendo que se quedaran acorralados ya cuando pensaban que este seria su fin aparece una gran hacha girando y empezo a cortar las cabezas de los digimones infectados, todos voltean hacia la direcciòn que tomaba el hacha hasta que es agarrada por alguien...

-boltmon! lo que faltaba- decia beelzemon

-no hay tiempo para rivalidades niños elegidos, aqui ya hay una nueva regla...matar o ser devorado esta es la unica que importa- decia bolt con autoridad

-y quien diablos te crees para hablarnos asi?- preguntaba enojado beelzemon ya preparanado sus escopetas

-el quien les salvo la vida y tambien salvare a las que pueda con su ayuda hay mucho que hacer-

-quieres decir que hay mas de estas...ciraturas en tokio?- preguntaba sorprendida sakuyamon

-lamentablemente si- decia agachando su mirada boltmon

-entonces colocanos en la direcciòn correcta- decia gallantmon alzando su espada

**Por el centro de tokio...5 horas despues del contagio...**

En las calles se encontraban un herido kabuterimon y leomon que estaba manchado de sangre por las batallas en contra de los digimomos zombies...y aparte escondiendose de ellos...

-sigueme el laboratorio de izzy esta por aca- decia kabuterimon herido

-creo que ya los perdimos por ahora- decia leomon volteando hacia atras

-has visto a wargreymon?, el virus lo domino y vi como devoro a tai...lo vi y aun no lo creo- decia impactado kabuterimon

-estos son tiempos dificiles, solo espero que yuri este en un lugar seguro y este bien- decia leomon viendo hacia el suelo

-neceitamos llegar rapido, izzy sabra como hacer la cura contra este mal...uhg!- se quejaba kabuterimon por la herida

-kabuterimon...te han mordido verdad?- preguntaba leomon ya preparado con su machete y listo para pelear

pero antes de que pudiera hacer algo es noqueado por kabuterimon y le dice...

-lamento que te hayas dando cuenta de esta manera, pero cuando me comvierta en uno de ellos tendre mucha hambre y ya no habra mas carne...asi que tu seras un pequeño tentenpie nocturno para calmar mi hambre- lo decia cargando a leomon y adentrandolo en el laboratorio

-y no te preocupes por juri, ella ya fue comida por etemon-

**En el centro de tokio...**

Liderados por boltmon, gallantmon, sakuyamon, megagargomon y beelzemon combaten a los digizombies con la ayuda de angemon y rescatan a los digimons y personas sobrevientes de las garras de los zombies pero en otra parte...

-kira, kohichy- decia la hermosa digimon bestia zephirmon llorando y cargando a su niña mientras que beetlemon cargaba al niño encima de un gran charco de sangre

-pensabamos que aqui adentro estarian seguros que nadie se meteria aqui, pero tal parece que nos equivocamos- decia beetlemon al borde del llanto

-HAZLO YA! J.P- gritaba agunimon sosteniendo a un recien infectado lobomon mientras que korikakumon estaba en una esquina sollozando por el macabro hallazgo

beetlemon encegecido por la ira y tristeza propina a lobo un certero golpe trueno hacia su cabeza con todas sus fuezas y esta estallara en mil pedasos y mancha de sangre a agunimon korikakumon ve en la pantalla un comunicado...

-lle...lle...llego un comunicado del viejo kenai, me quieren para?...-pero es interrumpido por agunimon

-yo lo recibire- y se hacerca a la pantalla...

**En las afueras de tokio...6 horas despues del contagio...**

-YA LES DIJE QUE NO!- lo decia antylamon con un certero brazo bomba a un gorimon haciendo que este perdiera los dientes

estaba tan concentrado en la batalla que no se dio cuenta que miotismon lo estaba hacechando y cuando vio la opurtidad lo tiro al piso

-mira a tu alrededor, ya no tienes salida antylamon tu tarde o temprano seras parte de nosotros hehehe- ya lo hiba a morder hasta que...

-NOOOOOOOO!- gritaba antylamon y atravesandole una bola oscura al torso de miotismon y haciedolo explotar...

**ESTA HISTORIA CONTINUARA...**

**(Autor) HOLA HOLA! que pensaban que syd barrett powalsky se retiraria? pues no vengo con mucho coraje por un individuo que por su culpa me quitaròn por unos dias pero no hay problema vengo mas poderoso que un ave fenix...**

**Bien esta es la primera entrega de DIGIMON ZOMBIES (temporada 0)**

**Se preguntaran por que temporada 0...muy simple es como un demo de la verdadera que voy a escribir espero y lo disfruten...**

**Quiero que lean este fic ya que es (para mi persona) una de las mejores obras maestras de mi repertorio del horror y la mas larga ya que esta la dividi en temporadas y si que son bastantes y no solo el digimundo y el mundo real fueròn los infectados...ya sabran que otros mundos fueròn infectados hehehehehe hasta el ser mas poderoso que conocemos no pudo contra esta malefica enfermedad muajajajajaja :) **

**Bueno escribire la segunda parte ya que esta es de dos partes en cuanto a KURSED THE WALL denme mas tiempo aun no encuentro la libreta pero se los juro de que la encunetro la encuentro y no decepcionare a mis seguidores y en cuanto a ZELDA...aaargg puros corajes lo tendre que escribir todo de nuevo _**

**Sin mas que decir me despido SYD BARRETT POWALSKY ESTA DE REGRESO Y ESTA EN SU SERVICIOS**


	2. CONTAGIO PARTE 2

**DIGIMON ZOMBIES (temporada 0)**

**Disclaimer: **

**digimòn no me pertenece le pertenece a Akiyoshi hongo, todos los derechos reservados...**

**Capitulo 1: CONTAGIO parte 2...**

**-**MIOTISMON!- gritaba dobermon con un troso de carne en la boca

Mientras que antylamon peleaba contra una orda de ferozes y hambrientos lobomons angemon es capturado por un vilemon y un allomon este tomando de sus brazos y vilemon adelante el diciendo...

-al fin carne fresca, jugosa y rica carne- y cuando ya lo hiba a morder es asesinado por zephirmon y allomon es asesinado por beetlemon...

-muchas gracias amigos- agradecia angemon

antylamon ya estaba rodeado hasta que fue ayudado por korikakumon y estos salen victoriosos

-nunca pense que diria esto pero gracias niño elegido- decia antylamon con la mano extendida

-no hay tiempo para formalidades el viejo kenai nos quiere ver a todos juntos tiene algo que decirnos- decia korikakumon

-bueno andando- decia agemon

En el camino solo veian como los humanos y digimones morian por los zombies siendo devorados por ellos

-hacia a donde vamos?- le preguntaba angemon a agunimon

-vamos hacia la ultima esperanza que tiene el mundo real- decia agunimon apuntando hacia un gran edificio y veian como los digimones incluso los villanos hiban con direcciòn ahi

Ya adentro se encontraban un nùmero muy considerable de 83 digimones no infectados (incluyendo a los villanos) y adelante de ellos se encontraba el viejo kenai que estaba un poco manchado por la sangre de las batallas contra los zombies

-todo comenzo en el centro de esta ciudad- decia el viejo kenai- no sabemos como, pero al parecer una criatura de otro mundo domino todo el lugar en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, los primeros en llegar fueròn los primeros 8 niños elegidos bueno parte de ellos y fueròn infectados por este ser- decia muy preocupado el viejo kenai

Todos empezaròn a hablar sobre este asunto creando una conmociòn y fueròn callados por el viejo kenai...

-SILENCIO TODOS- gritaba el viejo - en cuestiòn de horas este mal se expadio por todo el mundo real tan rapido como los reuni a todos, pero solo los digimons pueden ser infectados menos nosotros los humanos nosotros somos la comida de ellos y no soportamos la infecciòn-

-como pintan las cosas ya es tarde para contenerlos, pero no para deterlos y tal vez curarlos- continuo kenai -ustedes son el unico rayo de luz que tiene el mundo real y si se apaga esa luz el mundo real y todo lo que conocemos se extinguiran incluyendonos a nosotros ese es el gran motivo por el cual los traje aqui-

Kenai los miraba y ellos entre si todos en la mayoria estaban de acuerdo pero otros por las rivalidades tenian fricciones entre si y empezròn a discutir...

-tu que haces aqui?- preguntaba blackwargreymon empujando a boltmon

-boltmon viene con nosotros blackwargreymon asi que tranquilizate- deacia beelzemon empujando ahora a blackwargreymon

-no hay que dejar que nuestros resentimientos nos invaden, ahora todos nosotros somos aliados, boltmon es un recurso que no podemos dejar ir por la situaciòn que hay ahorita- decia el viejo kenai viendo a boltmo

-entonces cual el es plan?- preguntaba guardremon

-hhmmmm- pensaba el viejo kenai llevando la mano a su barbilla

-el plan es este, tu y beetlemon trabajen en la cura- decia kenai señalando a los dos

-mientras que todos nosotros formaremos pequeños grupos de rescate, a los que siguen vivos traerlos aqui para poder escapar entendieròn todos?- y antes de que recibiera respuesta se altera angemon...

-ES UNA LOCURA!- gritaba como loco angemon -todavia no se dan cuenta lo que esta pasando alla afuera?, y todavia hacer los grupos de rescate hay que mirarnos somos pocos y ellos nos superan en nùmeros y salir alla y hacer de este edificio viejo a una fortaleza? como va a funcionar? quien esta con migo?- preguntaba muy esterico

todos se le quedan viendo feo a angemon...

-ustedes ven esta situaciòn como si fuese una invasiòn de apocalimon o un ataque de malonmiotismon pero no...esto es diferente!- decia mas histerico angemon

-miren a cuantos hemos perdido ahora..ya vieròn?, a nuestros seres queridos, amigos y conocidos ya estan muertos o son esas criaturas, y si no tenemos alguna idea estaremos MUERTOS!- gritaba esa ultima palabra -si es mejor estar muertos-

kenai se hacerca a angemon y le dice...

-esa no es una buena idea, esto es lo unico que conseguimos pero tenemos una via alterna, y esa via es renunciar quieren renunciar?- preguntaba a todos el viejo kenai

y todos se quedan callados al igual que angemon...

-como lo pense asi que en marcha- lo decia kenia y vio a michedramon que lo detiene -oye tengo un trabajo especial para ti-...

**Mansiòn de izzy 7 horas despues del contagio...**

-IZZY ESTAS POR AQUI? -gritaba kabuterimon ya zombificado y buscando por todas partes

llega a la cocina y ve a lod demas digimons elegidos devorandose a los niños elegidos incluyendo a izzy

-aahh hola kaburterimon- saludaba megagarurumon - te guardamos a izzy para que lo comieras- y le entregan el cuerpo sin vida de izzy

-hola kabuterimon entra aun esta caliente- decia flormon comiendose a mimi -eso si fue muy dificil para encontrarlo-

-oigan, asi que aceptamos todo esto?, no vamos acombatirlo- decia kabuterimon

-de que hablas estas loco?- decia wargreymon devorando a un digimon

-he comido a cientos de personas en este dia, y no pienso parar ahora entras o no kabuterimon- decia zudomon comiendose la carne de joe

-no es eso es solo que...sabes que tienes razòn no hay que parar- y con esto agarro el cuerpo de izzy y se lo empezo a comer

**En las calles de tokio...**

Los pequeños grupos de rescate dan en marcha con su labor de rescatar a mas personas pero es dificil ya que tienen en frente a toda una horda zombie enfrentandolos algunos de los grupos se encontraban ya perdidos pr que los superaban en nùmeros...

-vamos devimon sal de ahi vamos a combatir- decia angemon extendiendole la mano

-dejanos en paz angemon, tu nada mas das lastima a mi no me pueden contagiar y yo sere el que sobreviva hasta el fin del mundo asi que largate- decia devimon y dandole la espalda a angemon

**En el edificio (en el laboratorio)...**

Estaba beetlemon con el cuerpo de lobomon examinandolo mientras que guardromon seguia con una formulas para la cura en eso entra zephirmon...

-como van muchachos?- preguntaba agitada

-aun no hemos encontrado nada pero examinando el cuerpo estas criaturas son asombrosas zoe- decia en beetlemon

-esas criaturas merecen ser aniquiladas, j.p como puedes decir eso ya no te acuerdas lo que les hicieròn a nuestros hijos?- le contestaba muy enojada zoe

-claro que no y aun me duele zoe, pero no te das cuenta? estas criaturas son como una digievoluciòn desconocida

-¿digievoliciòn desconocida?- preguntaba muy enojada zoe

-aunque no lo creas pero es verdad estas bestias no necesitan de mucha energia para vivir y son un poco mas poderosas- lo decia con asombro j.p

**En otro lugar del edificio**

Estaba machinedramon construyendo como un portal en eso entra kenai con los brazos atras...

-¿y bien, progresos?- preguntaba kenai

-yo digo que si, pero tengo yo una pregunta... ¿cree que esto va a funcionar?- preguntaba machinedramon

-sinceramente no lo se- respondia el viejo

-por que si funciona los llevare a la zona negativa es nuestra unica salida, pero si llegan con los humanos no todos incluyendo a usted se aclimaten ahi- deciamachinedramon volteando a kenai

-correremos el riesgo con tal de salir de este infierno- decia kenai

**De regreso a las calles de tokio 8 horas despues del contagio**

Ya todo es inutil, el ultimo escuadròn esta acorralado y no importa cuanto se defienda, ellos ya los tienen en charola de plata...

-NO SE DEN POR VENCIDOS! TENEMOS QUE SEGUIR- gritaba boltmon matando a digimons

-AAARRGGG!- angemon fue mordido por sakuyamon

-MALDICIÒÒÒÒÒÒNNNNNNNNNNN!- era beelzemon que fue mordido por wargreymon y metalgarurumon

-boltmon, ya es inutil ya nos acorralaròn hay que irnos- decia megagargomon

-maldiciòn tienes razòn RETIRADA TODOS REGRESEN A LA BASE!- gritaba boltmon y todos se fueròn de ahi ahora su nùmero esta muy reducido...

**De regreso al laboratorio (edificio)**

-hemos llegado a una concluciòn- lo decia beetlemon

-¿y que concluciòn es esa?- preguntaba agunimon

-hemos llegado que esto es nuestro destino nuestro gran salto a la siguiente etapa, esto no es una infecciòn esto es una evoluciòn- respondia guardromon

-¿SE HAN VUELTO LOCOS?- gritaba korikakumon - que quieres decir que esto es nuestro destino entonces nos dejaremos infectar por ellos?-

-no ya no es necesario- respondia j.p -por que yo ya los infecte compañeros- respondia esta vez guardromon

-¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE?- respondian todos con medo e ira a la vez

-asi es gaurdromon los infecto inyectandoles este virus que segùn era suero- decia j.p

-de hecho los efectos iniciaran...ahora- decia guardromon

y entonces los tres empezaròn a sentirse muy mal y empezaròn a vomitar sangre...

-j.p tu..maldito canall...- decia agunimon vomitando sangre

-j.p has perdido la cabeza, parece que ya te olvidaste de nuestros hijos...de nuestros HIJOSSS!- gritaba zephirmon tambien vomitando sangre

-no amor solo se fueròn a un mejor lugar lejos de este infierno- entonces beetlemon extiende sus brazos y es zontagiado por los tres y luego a guardromon...

-si llevenme a la siguiente evoluciòn- decia j.p cerrando sus ojos

-esto es lo que queria cuando lo vi por primera vez- respondia gardromon

**Con machinedramon...**

-¿ya esta todo listo machinedramon?- preguntaba kenai

-todo parace que ya kenai- repsondia machinedramon

-bueno cuanto es de capacidad?- preguntaba kenai

-si tan solo tubiera mas tiempo amplificaria el campo de la maquina para llevar todo el edificio hacia la nueva dimenciòn pero lo dudo mucho-

-hhhmmm- pensaba el viejo kenai

-tambien hay que tener en menta otro dato importante, la cantidad de humanos que vamos a transportar debe ser fija ya que solo lo podremos utilizar una sola vez- decia machinedramon

-entonces ya hay que...- pero el viejo kenai es interrumpido por los digimons que contagio j.p

-un portal hacia otra dimenciòn?, que buena idea machinedramon acabas de abrir un fabuloso buffet.- decia beetlemon ya zombificado

-BEETLEMON!- gritaba con asombro machinedramon y poniendo al viejo kenai atras de el

-vi la luz mi querido amigo tu tambien la verz solo dejate morder no dolera- decia beetlemon

-estupido no te das cuenta que soy 95% maquina no me pueden comer- decia machindramon

-¿y que hay del otro 5%? - preguntaba korikakumon

-solo dolera un poquito- decia zephirmon

entonces los 5 digimons empezaròn a atacar a machindramon pero antes machindramon empujo a kenai con todo y portal a un cuarto de seguridad donde estaban ya algunos digimosn sobrevivientes tales como: gallartmon, megagargomon, antylamon, mummymon,arukenimon y el viejo kenai

-computadora inicia la evacuaciòn al mundo negativo- ordenaba kenai

mira a los sobrevivientes y agacha la cabeza...

-cancela evacuaciòn computadora-

-este virus no importa donde vayamos, nosotros ya lo tenemos en la piel y si llegamos al nuevo mundo se repetira todo de nuevo- decia el viejo kenai y se hacerca a megagargomon

-chico ya sabes que hacer lo que hagamos ya no importa esto tiene que acabar aqui-

entonces megagargomon empezo a disparar al portal y la puerta es penetrada por los zombies y los empiezan a infectar...

-ahora que prosigue?- preguntaba korikakumon

-ir a nuevos mundos...a demostrar nuestra nueva digievoluciòn...a demostrar la luz- decia beetlemon ya con los demas contagiados

**COMIENZA DIGIMON ZOMBIES...+**


End file.
